The Shinigami Girl
by April Charmed
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of Ryuk and is Light's girlfriend. L secretly likes her and when Light is to afraid to admit his feeling, L steps in and saves the day. Character's might be a little OOC. LIGHTxOC LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note**

**April: Okay so Sakura is Light's girlfriend and L likes her. Light was going to kill her but found out she had a Death Note of her own. But has never used it. Sakura's existence is kept a secret because she is half shinigami half human. She's the daughter of Ryuk and some human. (Do not ask how that worked out.)**

**Sakura: Now you let the reader know. Damn I might have to kill them of one by one. Wait no I can't. Killing is wrong. But what about Light, he's so... Whatever i'm leaving.**

**Light: Nice now i'm going to have to find her. **

**L: I'm on the job. Just let me locate the tracker in her molar.**

**Light: Why do you have a tracker on my girlfriend**

**L: Light-kun when did I ever say I had a tracker on you girlfriend *Bats his eyes lashes***

**Light: Stop acting like an innocent child. **

**L: I am a innocent child. *He starts licking a lollipop***

**Light: What the hell? Who gave you candy?**

**Sakura: Do you think they even noticed I never left?**

**April: No. *April looks at the camera* and were on in five, four, three, two, and one. Hello every one I hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry if any characters are OOC!**

Sakura stood against the wall letting him kiss her. "Don't you think it's late enough." She said as he kissed her neck.

"The meteor shower doesn't start for another ten minutes." He told her. They went back to kissing.

Not to far away L watched waiting for them to be done so that he could go and watch the meteor show with them. "Okay I'm just going to leave." He said disgusted that he could like a girl like Sakura. She was criminal. Bad. Yet L found that attractive.

Sakura pushed Light off of her and grabbed L's hand. "You can't leave without me." She told him. She stuck her tongue out at Light. Sakura swung her and L's hands back and forth.

"Ugh. I wish you two weren't so friendly." Light mumbled as he walked behind L and Sakura.

"Yes but if I wasn't her friend. The only other choice would be her boyfriend. That's not something you want is it?" L asked in his cold, curious voice. Light growled.

"Um. Well I think if Light ever breaks up with me for not being prefect enough for him, then you would be my first choice." Sakura said. Light mumbled something the pulled Sakura into his arms. They began kissing again. "Mm your too prefect for me. This world will be prefect just like you when I'm done with it." Light whispered in her ear.

"Now when you two are done with... Anyway why don't I just meet you there?" L said. He put his hands in this pockets and headed to the park.

This time Sakura didn't stop kissing Light to run after L. She stayed in Light's arms as he kissed her neck then her lips again. Light and Sakura were interrupted as someone cleared their throat. Ryuk hovered beside them. "Hi dad." Sakura said smiling. Rolling her eyes the moment he blinked.

Standing next to each other they looked nothing alike. Sakura had long black hair that hung to her waist. Below that she had a short skirt, tights and long black boots. She wore a lose tee that was tight around her curves. The sleeves hung below her shoulders. Her eyes were an amazing blue color that could only belong to that of a shinigami. Ryuk and Sakura only looked alike when they were in the shinigami world. There her teeth were pointed and her eyes were all black. She even had wings. But they all disappeared when she entered the human world.

"Ryuk i'm still amazed that she's your daughter. Are you sure you don't have a less attractive daughter? Cause this one is so...prefect." Light said he had the familiar gleam in his eyes that he got when he talked about being a god and creating the prefect world. Ryuk laughed.

"Here in the human world she is not my daughter. In the shinigami world she is bent on destruction and that's when I can call her my daughter. " Ryuk said being a rude. But his daughter was boring here and Ryuk didn't like boring.

"Yeah and I only like your annoying ranting when your not around so I can't hear you." Sakura yelled at him. "Come on let's go." Sakura said grabbing Light's hand. Sakura was mad at her father because he had refused to give up his life to save Sakura's mother. Light remembered how he first met Sakura.

Sakura drove up in a stolen Chevy Corvette. It was a slick black. She had her normal outfit on. She walked up to the Yagami's door. Sayu opened it talking on the phone. Her mouth dropped open. Sakura was used to this reaction. "Hi is Light here? I need to ask him something?" Sakura asked.

"Upstairs in his room. Um and you are?" Sayu asked.

"Sakura. I think Light might know someone I need to find." Sakura answered giving Sayu a short smile. Sakura headed upstairs and knocked on Light's door. When Light opened it she pushed past him. Ryuk had been talking about shinigami eyes and what not but stopped dead when he saw Sakura. "What are you doing here?" Ryuk asked. His normal sharp tooth smile gone.

"Really asshole? I get what are you doing here, I would have thought I would have gotten at least a oh hi Sakura or better yet I'm sorry I didn't save your mother because i'm your heartless Father that needs to get a life." Sakura yelled but luckily not loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. Light looked at Ryuk then at Sakura.

"Your related to him. But your..." Light stopped and tried to think of a word, "prefect." That was the first time he called Sakura prefect.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked hand in hand with Light as they walked to the special place in the park where L was waiting for them. Light had tried to get Sakura to tell him L's name but she refused. He looked back on when Sakura had been introduced to L for the first time.

"So the plan is you get tell me L's name okay. I'll introduce you to him. He'll probably ask questions but you can't say anything that would give away that i'm Kira." Light told Sakura. The two held hands as they walked up to L.

"Hi! I'm Light's girlfriend Sakura." Sakura said looking at L and memorizing his name.

"Hideki Ryuga." L said extending his hand. "Light what is this your third girlfriend this week." L said rudely but to L he was just making an observation.

"No that was last week. This week Sakura's my one and only. She's just so...prefect." Light said.

L cringed.

"Be careful in what you say. You sound like you could be Kira but I do admit Sakura is something." L said giving Sakura a quick look over. "It's back at around 5% by the way Light." L added. Sakura sat by L and dug through her purse.

"I hear you like sweets." She said handing him a lollipop. He nodded

"Yes they uh...um...good." L couldn't think of something logical to tell her about why he liked sweets he just did. He took the wrapper off the lollipop. "Thanks." He smiled. That's when Sakura decided she wanted to be L's friend and not give his name to Light.

Later Sakura was able to join the task force and learned that L was L. The two excitedly became friends. L found out more about Sakura like her stealing but also found out that she had returned the car she stole and had repaid every bad thing she had done.

Sakura laid between the boys. She was snuggled by both while they all watched the stars fall. By the time the meteor shower was over. Sakura had fallen asleep. Light kissed her forehead and picked her up. "See you later, Ryuzaki." Light said.

"Um Light-kun. I think she was going to stay at the hotel with me. We have a room for her all made up." L said. Light looked at L funny then decided to wake Sakura up. She was going to have to confirm that.

"Hey, sweetie." Light said slightly shaking her. She rubbed her eyes and Light set her down. "Are you staying with me or him tonight?" Light asked her. She wrapped her arms around Light's neck.

"I told L I'd stay with him tonight. We were going to have pancakes with powered sugar in the morning. " She said sleepily. Light glared at L.

"Okay but call me when you get there and in the morning. I'll pick you up when you need me to." Light said giving her a goodbye kiss.

"Bye Light. See you tomorrow. I love you!" Sakura said kissing Light but Light stayed stiff.

"Yeah. Bye." Light said. Walking away. Sakura felt hurt but just walked with L to the car.

"When we get to the hotel do you want to get some ice cream? I don't think i'm ready to go to bed yet." L asked trying to cheer he up.

"Yeah. " Sakura

When they got to the hotel the ordered their ice cream and ate it on L's bed. "What's wrong? You haven't said more then a word since what happened with Light." L asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. It was stupid of me to even think that Light even more then liked me. Light just doesn't like to get close to girls." Sakura told him or more herself.

"Are you okay with that?" L asked

"It's fine." She lied.

"Are you sure?" He said not believing her. She felt like his eyes pierced into her soul.

"Ugh! Who am I kidding? It felt like he shoved a dagger straight through my heart." She cried. Her eyes welled up in tears. "He's just using me. Then once he gets what he want then I'll be tossed aside like everyone else."

"I'm sorry but if you know he's using you then why do you stay with him?" L asked confused.

"Because he's handsome and smart and just says all the right things. He makes me feel special." She told him she sobbed between each word.

"You can't let him hurt you like that. Even if he makes you feel that way. It will just make you hurt worse in the end." L yelled at her. He hated seeing Sakura hurt. He hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. She cried her self to sleep snuggled up to him.

Since L didn't want to wake her up he lay there with her and watched her sleep since he couldn't fall asleep himself. He had to much on his mind.

When Sakura woke up L was watching her sleep. She clung on to him tightly. "I'm sorry I cried in front of you. I don't want you to feel burdened by my problems. I just needed to tell someone." Sakura told him.

"I would never feel burdened. You can tell me anything you want." L told her. He liked that she was so close to him.

"I don't feel like pancakes right now. I think I might just go." She told him getting up. He walked her to the door.

Before she could go L grabbed her arm. "Even if he doesn't love you. I always will." L told her. Then somehow they were kissing. L had her pressed to the door. One hand partly pushed up her shirt. Sakura pulled away.

"I can't L. I'm sorry. I only see you as a friend. Even if he doesn't love me back, I love him and I can't do this to him." Sakura said. She opened the door behind her then shut it in his face. She ran to Light's house in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Death Note.**

**April: Okay so what's happened so far. Light and Sakura are dating but L loves Sakura. When Sakura stays the night at L's hotel he talks to her about her feelings when telling Light she loves him. So in the morning L says the right things and Sakura confused and hurt kisses him...**

**Sakura: That's so horrible. How can you make me cheat on poor Light.**

**April: I'm sorry...**

**L: But at least it was with me right?**

**Sakura: No it's worse. I'm so sorry Light. *Turns to hug Light* He's gone**

**April: Yeah I thought about it and decided it was best if I didn't write him until the story starts.**

**Man walks up and hands everyone a script. **

**April: Thanks. Okay in three, two, and one. Hi everyone. I hope yo enjoy!**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC! It does have some profanity in it!**

When Sakura reached Light's house he greeted her with a kiss. The guilt tore through her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. He kissed her again and locked the door then pushed her on the bed. "Light about last night..." Sakura trailed off. He kissed her neck.

"You didn't mean it. I know whatever it doesn't matter." He said.

"No I did mean it. It's just this morning and what happened..." She started

"Can't it wait till later." He said. She couldn't think straight when he kissed her.

"Mm..." She pushed him off of her. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "No it can't." She said. "It's important." She stood up.

"I kissed him. I kissed L." She told him. Light's eyes widened. He got closer to her, forcing her between him and the wall. "It just happened. It didn't mean anything. I promise." He wouldn't look at Sakura.

"How could you do that to me? You know how much I hate him." He yelled at her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. He just said the things I needed you to say. He was there for me when you weren't." She said. "I'm sorry." She tried to kiss him but he just stepped back.

"How can you think I could kiss you? What? Were you just leading me on to get to L?" He asked slamming his fist into the wall by her head. She flinched, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"No! I love you Light not him." Sakura whispered her voice was gone from fear. "I'm sorry!" He grabbed her arm and held on tightly, it felt like her bones were breaking. "Stop. Light that hurts." She said. He tightened his grip. She felt like she was going to scream. He eyes turned black and she used her shinigami strength to push him off.

Sakura ran out the door crying. Using her shinigami power in the human world took to much out of her. She got barley to the side walk before collapsing.

Light sat on the floor slumped over. He hurt, not just his body from being thrown but from Sakura running out on him and also her kissing L. He wanted run after her and hold her . He wanted to tell her he was sorry and that he loved her. How could he be so stupid? He let her break down his walls one by one.

He got up and spit blood. He went over to the window freezing in place at the scene. Sakura was lay on the ground below him. "Are you going to do something?" Ryuk asked. He had an apple in his hand as he hovered by Light. "She doesn't look to good." Ryuk mumbled as he took another bite of his apple.

Sakura closed her eyes when her breathing became heavy. She felt like she was going to die. Using all of her strength she opened her eyes to see feet in front of her face. Bare feet.

L had freaked out after what had happened at the hotel. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just stand there so he went after her. He didn't spot her at first but when he did he called 911. The first thought that went through his head was it must have been Kira. If she had told Light about the kiss and Light was Kira, would he kill her?

When the ambulance arrived they took her inside Light's house. She was fine she just had been so wore out to point of her body had shut down. Light blamed himself while L blamed Light. After a while L left. When Sakura woke from her sleep she saw Light and wanted him near her. "I'm really sorry Light." Sakura whispered but Light heard her. Light sat by her and held her tight.

"I was so scared when I saw you out there. I don't know what I would do with out you Sakura. I love you so much and I was afraid of getting to close to you." He told her. He kissed her passionately.

"Light..." She moaned as he kissed her neck. "I love you, too." She said. He kissed her again.

"I love it when you say that." He whispered in her ear. They kissed until someone cleared their throat. Sakura sighed.

"What do you want?" She said turning to Ryuk. He took a bite of his apple. Then gave them a razor tooth smile.

"I wanted to talk to Light alone in the kitchen if you don't mind." Ryuk said tilting his head to the side. Light nodded giving Sakura a kiss on her forehead. Then Light followed Ryuk into the kitchen.

Sakura sat up. She went for her Death Note that was in her bag but it was gone. Since it was a still a shinigami death note it shouldn't have been able to be seen by a human. She must of dropped it when she passed out. Sakura headed outside.

In the other room. Light sat on the kitchen counter. "Light?" Ryuk asked. Ryuk held a Death Note and an apple. Light looked at the death note but saw that Ryuk still had a death note in it's little holder. "It's Sakura's. She's never used it." Ryuk handed it to Light. Light opened it. On the first page Sakura had sketched her own name. It took up the whole page.

"Shinigami don't die from the Death Note." Light mumbled tracing the letters. Ryuk stared at him.

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. I know how Sakura feels about you. The problem is she can die. If she falls in love with a human... Light I want you to stop seeing her. I don't want you to see her ever again." Ryuk told him. Light stared at him with disbelief. "I may seem like I don't care about her but I would die if I lost her. I would kill you if I had, too." Ryuk added giving Light a sharp tooth grin.

"But... You'd die wouldn't you and anyways your the one who has to kill me in the end, right?" Light said.

"Well you can die by other means. Anyways I know you don't want Sakura to die. So I just don't think it's a good idea. If you won't break up with her now, I might just kill you..." Ryuk said his smile getting wider. Light nodded and headed into the other room. He knew the prefect way to break up with Sakura but he wished he didn't have too.

**A few days later**

Light pushed Sakura on his bed. He kissed her and after a while started fiddling with her pants button. She pushed him off. "Light! I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Sakura said twiddling her thumbs. Light looked at her disgusted. Holding back the urge to say i'm sorry.

"Okay. Whatever. I guess were done then." He said.

"What do you mean done?" Sakura asked confused .

"Done! Over." Light said. Sakura looked at him.

"But Light I thought you loved me? How can we be over?" Sakura said even more confused.

"Yeah about that. I said that to get into your pants. But I guess since your not really giving it up, I don't need to date you anymore." Light lied. Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. He turned around and walked out of his room. "Yeah maybe you should see if L can watch you or whatever. I'd be weird if you stayed over at my house still." Light said. Sakura was speechless letting silent tears run down her face. Light hated every minute of it. He just wanted her out so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Light. But I...So were done? Light if your joking can you get to the punchline already because this isn't very funny." Sakura said wiping tears off her face.

"Yes we are done and no it's not a joke. Can you also like leave? Your getting tears all over my bed." Light groaned. Ryuk watched from a far.

"Maybe I should have just saved her the tears and just killed him... No she would just cry anyway." Ryuk mumbled. Sakura stopped crying.

"You know what, asshole. I don't give a damn. I should have listened to Ryuzaki and broken up with you a few days ago. I knew you were just using me in the first place and I was stupid to think that you actually meant what you said. By the way, he's a way better kisser then you." Sakura said smiling. The last part was a lie though. Light cringed.

Sakura slammed the door so hard it almost broken it of the hinges. She saw Misa so into Light's house as she left. "Ass!" Sakura yelled. She ran faster until she reached the hotel. She ran inside to L's waiting arms.

Back at the Light's house. "Misa! What the hell?" Light yelled at her. Misa sat on his bed. "Why are you here?" Light asked.

"Misa heard you broke up with Sakura!" Misa said excitedly.

"That was five seconds ago! How could you already know that?" Light asked. Misa looked down.

"Well Misa came here to see if you'd break up with her for Misa. But Misa heard her yelling!" Misa told him.

"Out! I didn't break up with her because I wanted too. I had to okay." Light said. He felt his knees go weak.

"Really? Why is that?" Misa asked confused. She got up from Light's bed.

"She's part shinigami and remember to kill a shinigami they have to fall in love with a human." Light said. Misa sat and thought then frowned.

"and Light love Sakura back, huh?" Misa asked.

"Yes... I'm sorry Misa but I love Sakura." Light told her. She nodded. Misa thought for another minute then looked at Light.

"Well Misa can always pretend to be your girlfriend. Just so Sakura believes that your really done with her." Misa said. "and maybe you'll fall out of love with her and fall in love with Misa!" She added. Light rolled his eyes. He hated how she talked about her self like she was another person.

"Okay but just until she believes that i'm over her." He told Misa. She nodded.

At the hotel Sakura sat in L's lap crying. He held her like if he let go she would fall apart.


	3. Chapter 3

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"  
>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"April: OMG its the final chapeter guys after like 4 billion light years. span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Light: Light years are a measure of distance! God your so stupidspan/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"L: Don't talk to our god that way. span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sakura: Omg haha i'm so great! I'm like the best oc. span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"April: So what happened last time is a bunch of really stupid shit (oops sorry for cussing guys) and please i apologize fore ever writing this. span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"R: Hi I'm April's friend who forced her to read this to them last night and decided we should finish and post it. Cool thanks bye. span/span/p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" p  
>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The sun did a thingagspan/spanspan class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ainst her eyes and she woke up suddenly feeling her heart break remembering that it wasn't Light beside her... No he was gone and in place L (who was a much better kisser by the way). She sat up brushing her ebony hair out of her face and met L's hazely c/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"offee eyes. Her hair was dark like ravens... or ebony. "Your awake!" Screamed L in his manly man voice. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes I am." She murmered was her best sex voice. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Because they were going to do the sex. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Now that Light was gone she felt free to put her c/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"laspers in L's raw hole. She put her thing his thing and they did the thing. "Oh Baby." He moaned manliye /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""OH! PENIS SATAN! IT"S SO MUCH BIGGER THEN LIGHTS!" She moaned loudly. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"They heard a thump outside. They see L outside the window and all the sudden /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"because the sex happened Sakura dies. L looks at Light and the two know what to do. "She would have wanted this way." He stuck his thing in the thing and they did the thing with the thing forever and ever. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"THE FUCKING END /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
>div  
>div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px; text-indent: 47px;"<br>p class="Paragraph SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"Sorry for the profanity guys a/spanspan class="TextRun SCX191693817" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"nd the sex eww. /span/p  
>div 


End file.
